


Two souls with but a single thought

by LeChatNoir1918



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: All of that, F/M, Fanart, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lots of kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, because they just need to kiss gdi, some smut, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918
Summary: Jack in a tuxedo, a crooked bowtie, and an outstanding invitation to the Firemen and Policemen's Ball. And flirting. Lots of flirting.An extended version of my Inktober chapter for “Fancy”.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 35
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, I hope everyone got into 2021 safe and sound. I didn't manage to post this before New Years after all, but anyway, it's here now! This is the follow-up to my Inktober prompt "Fancy", thank you to all of those who asked for this! 💕
> 
> The first chapter is the Inktober chapter, the second and third ones are the continuation to that. I put the art at the bottom of each chapter ☺️
> 
> Title quote by John Keats.

“Jack, why didn’t you tell me you arrested som…” Phryne Fisher stopped short after having breezed into Jack’s office, greeted by the unexpected sight of the detective inspector in a tuxedo.

The Detective Inspector in question once again thought that ‘freight train’ was a rather accurate description for the lady detective. 

“It’s been a rather busy day, Miss Fisher. Besides, you evidently heard about the arrest through other sources,” he answered her incomplete question with a wry smile before raising his chin, his hands going to adjust the bowtie around his neck while Phryne observed his every move.

He was almost growing self-conscious under her watchful eyes and his fingers fumbled more than they usually would have. He hadn't intended to change at the station but he'd brought the tuxedo along that morning, just in case something came up and he didn't have time to go home. Which of course, it had.

“Was there something else you needed? I’m late for an event,” he asked, watching as Phryne straightened, the cogs in her mind visibly turning behind those clever eyes of hers. 

“An event, Jack? You wouldn’t happen to be going to the Firemen and Policemen’s Ball, would you?”

Dot had been fussing over what dress to wear for weeks now, which was how Phryne was aware of the date. She hadn't known Jack would be attending, though.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Jack replied simply, watching as Phryne perched herself on his desk, leaning forward in a way that indicated his interrogation was only beginning. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going,” she started, almost accusatory in tone.

“I…” Jack was thrown off briefly as this was the first time Phryne seemed to take interest in what he did with his free time outside of their nightcaps or other time spent with her.

“You routinely don’t tell me where you go,” he returned. If she wanted to act like he had an obligation to inform her of his movements then he could give her a taste of her own medicine. It worked, and Phryne grimaced at the thought of reporting to him. 

“Why would I tell you… _Oh_ , I see.” She pouted. “Fair enough, Jack. But this is different.” 

“Is it?”

“It’s an... official event, for one thing, not a night out on the town. And I didn’t think you’d be going, seeing as you don’t…” she trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable with her own question. 

“Yes?” Jack asked innocently, knowing fully what she had wanted to say. 

“Seeing as you don’t have a partner,” she finished, her eyebrow raised as if daring him to object. 

“Since it's an _official_ event, as you pointed out, I would be wise to make an appearance, wave at the commissioner, all of that,” Jack replied and Phryne blushed slightly as she realized that she somehow hadn't considered Jack's professional reasons for attending the ball. The oversight was most unlike her, really, and she almost missed his next words.

“Besides, I have a date.” 

That bit of new information was enough to stun even Phryne Fisher into silence and she shifted uncomfortably as she tried to cover her rather visceral reaction.

It had been ridiculous to think that Jack spent his evenings pining for her, not that she had imagined him doing so, of course not. She knew that Jack was an attractive man with many interested women, she was sure. _Hell, she was one of those interested women._ Besides, as much as he seemed to want her at times, _he_ was the one keeping their relationship from progressing with his _stupid_ self-restraint and his _stupid_ refusal to touch her, and... Phryne remembered that just yesterday _she_ was the one that had been sitting alone in her parlour in the hopes that he would come by, instead of going out dancing. He never had showed up.

The thought that she, Phryne Fisher, was pining for a man while he was out with some other woman left her feeling slightly hysterical. 

“You… you do?” She asked, hating how unsteady her voice sounded. 

Jack raised an amused eyebrow at her rather poor attempt to conceal her feelings on the matter but quickly decided to take pity on her.

It was funny, really. They weren’t even in a relationship, and yet they were somehow committed to each other. He noticed it in his own actions, and when he really looked he saw it reflected in her behaviour as well. He wasn't sure when they had become so connected, unable to stray too far from each other, but they were here now, an unspoken bond and promise between them.

_I'll wait until we're ready._ They had been waiting for a long time. 

Phryne was still looking at him and while Jack felt strangely powerful in possessing the ability to make Phryne Fisher jealous, he couldn’t stand to see her upset over the utterly impossible thought of him seeing someone else. As much as they both liked to tease, she had to know just how unlikely that scenario was. 

“I do and he’s extremely handsome, you’d like him I’m sure,” Jack smirked and watched as confusion, followed by relief, and then confusion again, passed over Phryne’s face. 

“I’m not following,” she admitted. 

“You might be surprised to hear this, Miss Fisher, but I do have friends. Sergeant Robert Wilson from City Central being one of them.”

“I thought he was married?” Phryne recalled hearing about the man before. In fact, it had been in relation to his good looks, though she already had her sights set on another attractive policeman, namely the one currently in front of her. She tried to ignore the sheer amount of relief she felt at hearing that Jack was going to the ball with a friend. A male friend.

“Recently divorced." Jack replied dutifully. "Which means he is without a partner as well.” 

“So you're what… two bachelors out for a night of fun?” She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, but while Jack threw her a look, he didn’t rise to take the bait.

“Well, Robbie did mention he wasn’t opposed to meeting a new… acquaintance at the ball.”

“And you?”

“I think I have about enough acquaintances for now.” He smiled gently, his eyes firmly on hers.

Phryne relaxed slightly further, appeased by his explanation. 

“So out of curiosity, why didn’t you ask anyone out?” she asked, her suggestion, that he should have asked _her,_ clear. 

“I did. I asked Robbie in order to get him out of his slump.” 

“Not what I meant.”

“My bad.” Jack raised his hand in defence and then tilted his head as he considered his next words. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure she’d say yes.” 

Phryne ignored the small flutter in her belly as she firmly pushed any doubts that he was not referring to her aside. It had to be her. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because she’s as headstrong as she is beautiful, and never does anything she doesn't want to do.”

Jack had stopped fussing with the sleeves of his tuxedo, his expression slightly shy. He was telling the truth; he _had_ considered asking her, but had dismissed the idea as silly. The invitation screamed commitment, which he knew Phryne was somewhat averse to, especially given that they were not even in a "casual" relationship yet. Add to that the fact that their joint appearance would send the rumour mills spiralling further out of control than they already were and Phryne having previously called the ball pretentious and unnecessary. 

Considering all those factors, he had been certain that Phryne would have declined his offer and he wanted to spare himself the embarrassment of having asked her in the first place. Besides, he’d been attending the ball alone for a few years now and he didn't exactly mind not having a date. The whole affair was a stifling one anyway.

While he was once again convincing himself that not asking her had been the right thing to do, Phryne was still processing his compliment.

Jack had never called her beautiful before. In fact, he’d never called her anything even remotely close to that. It was ridiculous how significant it felt, given that he usually kept his feelings to himself. As did she, Phryne realized, now determined to return the gesture.

“I’m sure whoever she is, she wouldn’t have been able to say 'no' to such a charming and attractive policeman.” 

“And I’m sure we both know that’s not true,” Jack smirked and Phryne grinned before shrugging in silent agreement.

“Come here,” she waved her hand and Jack had taken a few steps towards her before he even registered he was walking. He stopped halfway, narrowing his eyes, and Phryne rolled her eyes at his suspicion.

“Your bowtie is crooked.” 

And while Jack knew fully well that he could have fixed his bowtie himself, the thought of Phryne's hands on him drew him closer automatically, like a moth to a flame.

***

“It is nice to be asked, for the record,” Phryne murmured quietly as he stood in front of her, her hands gently tugging the fabric around his neck into place. 

Jack smiled, thinking that while Phryne Fisher never did anything she didn’t want to do, she was always, always, asked. It was a matter of pride for her, he was sure.

“Good for the ego?” He teased, earning himself a sharp yank around his neck. “Ow! Alright, I'm sorry.” He registered the hurt in Phryne's eyes as she looked up at him and suddenly considered that in this instance her ego may not be involved.

“So." He began. "What if I asked her now?”

“Now?” Phryne’s hands stilled.

“Well... yes.”

“She would say that she’s hardly dressed for a fancy ball.” 

“She looks stunning to me," he commented softly, sweeping his eyes over the green silk hugging her form.

Phryne really could get used to the compliments. She had the distinct feeling that they would never feel ordinary, coming from Jack. 

“And to that, Inspector, she would say that you are no expert in women’s fashion,” she smiled gently, finally having straightened the bowtie. She didn't withdraw her hands, however, letting her palms rest warmly on his chest, her eyes on her fingers. She was sure that if she raised them to his, she would see her own feelings reflected in his gaze and then she’d be helpless to do anything but kiss him, which would leave them… well she didn’t know where it would leave them, exactly, and the thought scared her.

“Besides, Jack, you have a buddy to cheer up.” 

Right on cue, the sound of the front door to the station opening rang through the almost empty building.

“Jack?” 

“Come on in, Robbie,” Jack shouted out, giving Phryne a long look filled with several emotions she wasn’t sure how to untangle before stepping away from her, leaving her hands to fall back into her lap. 

They both tried not to show their disappointment at the interruption as the door opened and an admittedly very attractive man stepped into the room, the look of surprise on his face at seeing Phryne in the office with Jack quickly replaced by a grin. He had heard enough about the lady detective and his friend to know he had just walked into something that was most decidedly not a professional conversation.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company, Jack,” he apologised, stepping forward to shake Phryne’s hand and introducing himself to her before he retreated towards the door again, glancing at his friend. 

“I’ll just wait outside, whenever you’re ready.”

***

“Off you go, then,” Phryne smiled at Jack when Robert had disappeared again and she gathered her purse as she hopped off Jack's desk. As disappointed as she felt about having been interrupted, she felt they had been making real headway just now. Perhaps they could pick up their conversation again at a later time, with just the two of them and no potential interruptions. Standing just as close as they had just been. And maybe when Jack wasn't wearing a tuxedo so she could think more clearly.

“I’ll ask next time. About the ball.” Jack blurted out, not sure what else to say as he watched her prepare to leave.

“A year from now?” Her eyes lit up almost imperceptibly.

“That’s when the next ball is.”

Phryne tilted her head as she considered this. “Lucky woman,” she then smiled, both of them knowing full well that she was said woman. She moved forward to tug on his bowtie again before turning around to head towards the door while Jack still grappled with her statement. 

“Phryne,” her name was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“Yes?”

“I… would very much like to continue this conversation.” _Now, preferably_ , he thought.

Phryne's expression softened and she closed the distance between them again, running one hand up his chest as she stepped close, their bodies almost touching. 

“Enjoy your night, Jack, show your face, dance with some beautiful women, help Robert meet someone.” She smiled up at him, her eyes tender. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

It was the first time either of them had acknowledged directly that she was the woman he had been referring to, that they were talking about _them,_ but it barely mattered at this point. 

“I want to kiss you,” Jack murmured, slightly overcome, but he made no move to do so, knowing he wouldn't make it to the ball if he touched her. 

Phryne processed his confession with an admirable amount of composure.

“But you won’t?” She whispered quietly, sensing his restraint even as she watched his gaze drop to her lips, her own eyes straying down to his beautifully shaped mouth.

“I can’t. I won’t be able to stop kissing you.”

“How do you know?” She asked with a slight smile, raising her eyes back to his and Jack merely tilted his head.

They both knew.

Phryne sighed, patting his chest before stepping back and putting some much needed space between them. They had waited long enough, they could wait another few hours. _Only a few hours_ , Phryne suddenly realized. Then he would be in her arms, possibly in her bed. She felt giddy at the thought and held out her hand for Jack to take, pulling him out of his office with her as their fingers intertwined.

“Come by Wardlow later?” She asked quietly as they headed past the empty front desk, slowing their pace to steal as many seconds as possible before he had to leave. 

“I don’t know how late the ball will run,” Jack replied honestly, still dreading the night ahead of him, now more than before.

“I don’t care what time.” 

They reached the main doors and Jack turned to face Phryne again, their hands still connected as they looked at each other, unsure of how to part ways. Phryne eventually leaned up to press a lingering kiss against Jack's cheek as he swept his thumb over the back of her palm before releasing her hand. _Soon._

"I'll see you later, in that case, Miss Fisher."

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we (or rather they) are ☺️

There was no denying it. Phryne Fisher was nervous. Which was most uncharacteristic in itself, made worse by the fact that she was nervous because of a _kiss_. 

A kiss that hadn’t even happened yet. Though the thing was that it would never be just a kiss and she was well aware of that. 

She had changed four times since returning from the station. First into a different dress. Then into her robe, thinking Jack might enjoy the natural look (and since when did she consider a man’s opinion when dressing?), then into trousers, which was what she usually wore for evenings at home, before getting redressed in the dress she had been wearing to the station, not wanting Jack to think she had been fretting over her outfit.

She had sent Mr. Butler off to bed at some point, vaguely informing the man that Inspector Robinson might be stopping by after the ball, but not to worry, they would supply themselves with drinks. Her employee had smiled and nodded graciously before excusing himself, leaving Phryne alone in the parlour. She took a quick trip to her bedroom to insert her diaphragm and then she waited.

At around midnight, a quiet knock came on the door and Phryne’s heart jumped into her throat as she abandoned the book she hadn’t really been paying attention to and jumped up from her armchair. As she approached her front door there was another quiet knock and she felt herself walk faster in response until she reached it. After taking one last deep breath she swung the door open to see who she had been waiting for all night. Jack, looking like he always did, if one ignored the tuxedo, but otherwise much like his usual self, hands clasped together in front of him as he stood rooted to the spot.

His eyes, however, his eyes looked different. What Phryne had always seen a glimpse of underneath was now burning fully in his eyes as he looked at her with poorly disguised want. 

“You came,” Phryne smiled widely, unable to stop the expression pulling at her cheeks, and she was relieved when she saw a smile crack through his stern expression as well. 

“Of course I came.” There hadn’t been any other option and they both knew it. “Is it too late?” 

“Jack.” The question didn’t need an answer. “Did you have a nice time at the ball?” Phryne asked as she stepped back to let him in the house.

“Uh, yes, I did, thank you.” Jack stood there somewhat nervously. He hadn’t had a plan, exactly, for what to do once he got to Wardlow and the option of just barging into the house and pushing her up against a wall seemed to have passed by him, given they were already standing in her foyer. 

“And you? Did you, uh, have a nice night?” This small talk was painful to his own ears and he tried not to cringe.

“It’s just vastly improved,” Phryne smiled and Jack couldn’t help another small smile of his own. Phryne extended her hand for his coat and he shrugged out of it, already feeling slightly more comfortable as she placed it on the coat hanger. 

“Drink?” She then suggested and while every fiber in his body screamed that he wanted _her,_ and not a drink, Jack nodded since it was the polite thing to do, and followed her towards the parlour. 

He stopped on the threshold. Phryne, several steps ahead, stopped as well, giving him a curious look. 

“I don’t… I don’t actually want a drink.” Jack brought out, his eyes dark on hers and he watched, transfixed, as Phryne’s eyes darkened and she turned to face him fully.

“No? Some liquid courage, perhaps?” 

The taunt somehow made him more confident. 

“Who said I needed courage?” 

Phryne grinned. “Oh, I would certainly never presume. But surely this… adventure you’re readying yourself to embark on, if your poised stance in the doorway is anything to go by, it’s quite a daunting one.” 

“Undoubtedly so, yet I find myself up for the challenge. And truth be told, I feel that I’ll be quite safe.” 

“That you will be.” Phryne murmured, the promise falling from her lips without second thought. She wouldn’t hurt him, at least never intentionally, and she’d do her darndest to never let it happen unintentionally. 

“So, if you’re ready for this adventure… what are you waiting for?” 

“Perhaps an invitation.” 

“Like the one to the Firemen and Policemen’s Ball that I never got?” 

Jack tilted his head admonishingly in response and watched as Phryne took a few steps towards him, though she was still several feet away. With how close together they usually stood, this socially acceptable distance between them felt larger than it really was.

Phryne considered him for a moment as they were both seemingly at a loss for how to continue, and then she smiled.

“Your bowtie is crooked.” She motioned with her finger like she had earlier that evening, beckoning him closer. Her invitation.

Suddenly Jack felt light. At peace. 

“No doubt,” he smirked. “I danced with no less than 5, or was it 6 women? Several of them managed to dislodge it.” He was walking towards her as he said it, stopping just short of brushing up against her as he finished his sentence. Predictably, Phryne’s eyes narrowed, even as her hands slid up the lapels of his tuxedo in a familiar gesture. 

“You must have been dancing quite closely with these women,” she accused him, though there was no bite behind it; her eyes sparkling up at him. They both loved their banter, their games, and it made this... this pivotal shift in their relationship, occur much more naturally and easily.

Jack shrugged, giving nothing away. “They _did_ seem to take as much of an issue as you did with the straightness of my bowtie and one of them kindly fixed it.” 

“Fixed, my arse,” Phryne muttered as she glanced down at the thing, her hands running further up his chest until they reached the piece of fabric, obviously intending to right the other woman’s mistake (there hadn’t really been other women close to him, besides the elderly wife of the commissioner who had tugged on his bowtie once after a very proper waltz. But then again, Jack doubted that his bowtie was _actually_ crooked).

“Be my guest,” he said wryly in response to Phryne’s forwardness, not that he minded, appreciating her touch much more than the commissioner’s wife’s. He raised his head to give her more room to work, his hand automatically settling in the dip of her waist as he closed his eyes. The touch was intended for balance, though now that he _was_ touching her, other motives undeniably crept to the forefront of his mind as he felt the contours of her body. He wanted more.

He felt the fabric around his neck loosening instead of being tugged into place. 

“There, perfect,” Phryne breathed as she pulled the untied bowtie off of his neck and then ran her finger along the tight line of his collar against the heated skin of his neck. 

The bowtie fell forgotten to the floor as she glanced up at his still closed eyes just briefly before focusing back on his neck. She gently unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt, running her finger along the tendon revealed all the way down to the hollow of his throat, lightly scratching his skin as she went. 

She felt as much as saw his Adam’s apple bobbing against her questing fingers. 

“Phryne.” 

_Dear god_ , she could feel the vibrations of his voice, her fingers tingling as the sensation shot up her arms, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Phryne.” 

She looked up then, startled by his stormy eyes even though she’d braced for them.

“All fixed,” she murmured, her eyes dropping to his lips, wondering if now would finally be the moment. “So tell me, Jack, is this the part where you kiss me and never stop?” 

“I believe I said I wouldn’t be _able_ to stop, not that I’d never stop.” He rumbled, correcting her slightly different statement and not sure why he was arguing the point. He drifted closer, his other hand coming to rest on her hip as well.

“Shame. And besides, all wild hypothesis at this point,” she breathed as she grabbed onto his lapels again, raising herself up onto her toes while pulling him down slightly until their lips were almost touching and Jack’s eyes closed so he wouldn’t go cross-eyed looking at her. 

He could smell her perfume, feel her hot breath against his lips, the apple of her cheek against his nose. 

“Let me prove it,” he murmured, his lips fluttering against hers in tiny touches as he spoke. 

And then he did. 

Phryne wasn’t sure when his hands had travelled to her bottom, or when he had pried her lips open, or when, exactly, her own hands had become tangled in his hair. His tongue was doing delicious things to her mouth, obliterating any awareness of their surroundings and she pulled his head down even further, angling his head to suck his lip into her mouth. 

They stumbled a few steps until her back hit a wall and she groaned into his mouth as he eagerly pressed her harder against it, lifting her off the ground until she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

She could feel the heat of his body through his shirt, matching the heat currently building between her thighs and setting her on fire just as much. She wanted that shirt gone; all of his clothes in fact, wanted his skin against hers, tan hands against pale curves, pale fingers against tanned muscle. 

He bit at her lip and she gasped in surprise, eagerly capturing his lips back with hers before pushing her tongue into his mouth. She didn’t know how _he_ was currently feeling, though his soft noises and the grip his hands had on her ass certainly were indications, but she suddenly realized that _she_ might be the one who would never stop kissing him. Or be able to, even if he didn’t have her pinned against the wall as he currently did. 

As if he had somehow heard her, she felt Jack begin to ease his attack, his kisses softening, growing languid and deeper, sending shivers down her arms and sides. Eventually he pulled away just far enough for their lips to part, her lower lip slightly sticking to his as he moved away. They were both panting heavily, eyes still closed, hands holding each other close and stroking with tender touches.

Jack started to speak, but no sound would come out and he shook his head with a chuckle, before attempting it again, this time successfully. 

“I was right, you know.” 

“Hm?” She hadn’t released his hair, still holding him close to her as she nudged his nose with hers, kissing his upper lip as it came into reach.

“I’m not going to be able to stop kissing you.” His voice, as well as what he was promising, was addictive and Phryne tightened her thighs around his hips, slightly rolling her pelvis into a highly promising bulge at the front of his trousers. 

Jack huffed a breath against her lips and captured her mouth again, running his tongue along hers while he squeezed her buttocks harder, his fingers firmly digging into her inner thighs. She wondered if he could already feel her wetness. 

“You won’t hear me complaining,” Phryne brought out between kisses, softly protesting when he pulled away again, a curiously amused look on his face. 

“No?” He was looking altogether too smug for a man with red lipstick smeared all across his face. Then again, perhaps that was one of the reasons why he was looking so smug.

“You _will_ if you keep asking,” Phryne scowled, rolling her hips again as she moved her hands to his shoulders and released her grip on his hair; his locks now sticking up at odd angles from his head and making him look unreasonably attractive. 

Jack immediately pressed his lips together tightly to keep himself from saying another word and Phryne laughed, giddy on whatever it was Jack’s presence always did to her. Now amplified by having him pressed against her, his taste on her tongue. 

“Come upstairs?” Two words, whispered against his lips. She wasn’t sure if that was what Jack wanted tonight; if he wanted to wait or if he felt comfortable with having her now. She wanted him more than she remembered ever wanting anyone, but she wanted him to be comfortable, _ready_ , most of all. 

By the look on his face she needn’t have worried. 

“Yes,” he breathed, almost chuckling as he shook his head, almost disbelieving that he was finally allowed to say the word. “Yes, yes.”

Phryne grinned, their teeth clashing as his smile covered hers. She didn’t know for how long their kiss lasted this time, too caught up in the way their lips met over and over, exploring each other’s taste, mouth, figuring out the steps to a dance in which they were evenly matched.

It was her fingers against his skin, right below his ear, that made Jack’s hip finally buck hard into hers, jolting them both from their rather sweet kiss. 

“Upstairs?” Phryne repeated her earlier offer, trying not to sound as out of breath as she felt. Jack nodded jerkily and made to step back and set her down, though Phryne tightened her legs around his waist once more. He paused, raising an eyebrow at her, and she just grinned, wrapping one arm around his sturdy shoulders. Fair enough. 

He grabbed her more securely, one arm underneath her bottom while the other wrapped around her waist before pushing them off the wall and heading towards the door. He almost tripped when he felt Phryne’s tongue on his earlobe, just before she gently suckled on it and he had to stop walking so he wouldn’t drop her. 

Phryne giggled —he wanted to hear that sound again and again until his dying day—, and finally had some mercy, kissing his jaw sweetly before pulling back to look into his hungry eyes. 

“Shall we take refreshments with us?” 

“Um, sure,” Jack replied, not really having any thoughts besides getting her upstairs but also, continually, always, wanting to indulge her. He let himself get directed over to the sideboard in her parlour, holding Phryne steady as she grabbed the whisky decanter along with a glass. 

“I’m sure we can share,” she mentioned by way of explanation.

Jack didn’t mind either way and was barely listening, too focused on the way her dress stretched over her waist and breast, her nipples clearly poking through the fabric. He was glad he hadn’t drunk too much at the ball and was fully sober to experience this; the way she was clinging to him, the fact that his hands were on her, finally touching territories he had longed to explore for what felt like ages now. 

“Upstairs we go!” She finally ordered when she was upright again, the whisky decanter in one hand and the glass in the other as she wrapped her arms back around his neck, her lips finding his jaw once more. 

Jack inhaled deeply and then strode towards the door. 

***

“To the bed,” Phryne murmured hotly in his ear when they reached her bedroom, dimly illuminated by a lamp in the corner and Jack swallowed as he stepped into the room, quintessentially Phryne and smelling like her too. Not that he was concerning himself too much with the scent of the room when he had the source of that scent gathered up in his arms. He pressed his nose to the side of her neck as if to remind himself of that fact before kicking the door closed behind him and heading over to the large mattress. It almost was a miracle they had made it up the stairs unharmed, distracting as Phryne had tried to be and still was as she restarted her assault on his earlobe.

As they reached the bed, Phryne clung tighter to him once again and Jack abandoned his original plan of setting her down on the mattress, instead sitting down himself, Phryne firmly in his lap, her legs crossed behind him. Their change in angle brought his erection up right up against her and they moaned in unison as Phryne shifted back and forth in an attempt to gain some friction.

Jack released his hands from underneath her ass, now that she was safely perched on his lap, to run them up her back, feeling the strong muscles along her spine underneath the thin fabric of the dress. He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder and Phryne hummed, arching into him as he moved one hand to the back of her neck, pulling her mouth back down to his. 

“Mhhm, wait,” she gasped against his lips, and he immediately, if reluctantly, released her so she could set the whisky down on the nightstand. 

He held her firmly by her waist as she leaned over, and when she came back to him, he was unable to resist sweeping one of his hands up her taut stomach to her breast, moulding his palm over the small mound of flesh. Phryne sighed happily and arched into his touch, adjusting her legs so she was on her knees straddling him. She rolled her hips against his once more with a much more concentrated pressure that was almost too much to bear. 

“Phryne,” Jack growled out as he pinched her nipple once before moving his hands to her thighs. Exploring her through her dress was good, excellent, in fact, but he wanted the softness of her skin even more. 

“Jack, yes,” she murmured as his hands began their way up her thighs, massaging the muscles there and sweeping up the outside of her buttocks around to the back, his hands cupping her ass once more. His fingers brushed against her knickers and Phryne shivered. She was sure that he would undoubtedly feel her wetness now, a suspicion confirmed by the desperate noise he made upon his discovery. 

Phryne grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him again, forcefully this time, pushing her tongue into his mouth at the same time as a finger of his slipped underneath her knickers, pushing through her folds. 

He swallowed the moan she emitted at the contact and gripped her buttock tightly with his other hand as she began to grind against him, moving his finger through her folds in a steady motion. Jack dared to go even further in the face of her wanton display of desire, blindly locating her opening and, on her next swivel backwards, pushing his digit inside of her. 

Phryne tore her mouth from his, eyes wild as she rocked against him, beautiful in her abandon, her hands clenched on his shoulders. Jack added a second finger while watching her face, cataloguing every expression in reaction to his ministrations. 

“What do you like?” He murmured, pressing a kiss underneath her jaw before drawing back to let her answer. 

“You’re off to a damn good start,” she gasped out a laugh, burying her face in his neck when he started lifting his hips against her in a counterpoint to her movements. The angle of his fingers was less than ideal but Phryne didn’t seem to mind, mewling softly against his skin. 

Her movements soon sped up, losing their rhythm as her hips stuttered against him, her cunt liberally coating his fingers in her arousal. 

“Hmm, like that, Jack. Fast. Harder. Yes, _yes_.” 

She whimpered as he thrust his fingers into her as best as he could, her arousal now covering his hand down to his palm. Her breast bounced enticingly before his eyes with her movements and Jack leaned forward, nudging her body up slightly so he could reach it with his mouth, taking her nipple between his lips through her clothes and moaning at the sweet pressure against his tongue.

Nudging her upwards had the additional effect on her coming down on his fingers hard this time, the hard ridge of his erection colliding with her clit. Phryne moaned against his neck and then grew still, her movements growing smaller and more intense as she rubbed herself against him, the only sounds escaping her now small whimpers that she muffled in his collar. 

Jack felt her tense, from the inside and out, her thighs tensing around his hips at the same time as he felt her clench down on his fingers. He groaned as he felt her begin pulse against him and turned his head to latch onto her neck, his tongue sweeping out against her skin as he was overcome by seeing her come to utterly undone in his lap. By his doing. His suckling seemed to be the final straw she needed to be catapulted over the edge and Phryne came apart on a shiver and a soft moan, trembling in his lap as her fingers dug into his shoulders and her hips jerked softly against his. 

Jack released her neck from his mouth, covering the red spot he had created with soft kisses as she rode through her climax. He silently marvelled at how quickly she had come, with what he felt was relatively little stimulation. He didn’t have many women to compare her to, but Rosie had always required at least his mouth to climax easily. 

God, he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on Phryne; he could smell her arousal already, and Jack felt his erection pulse along with the tremors running through her body.

“So, fast and hard, huh?” He teased, unable to keep himself from asking the question. The fact that he _could_ tease her about something like this hit him at full force and he gripped her a little tighter in response. 

“Oh, as you’ll find, I’m extremely versatile,” Phryne breathed against his neck as she caught her breath before sitting up straight again, sinking down further into his lap in the process. 

Jack gently withdrew his fingers from her wet cunt, his fingers coming to rest on her spread thighs and covering them in her arousal, though he only had eyes for her face. Her cheeks and neck were flushed, her pupils dilated and she was smiling happily down at him as she regained control of her muscles. She kissed him sweetly, once, and then drew back again, her fingers trailing over his cheek around to the back of his neck until Jack closed his eyes to revel in her touch. Suddenly, her gentle fingers in his hair became a fist, tugging on his thick strands to pull his head back. Jack let out a surprised gasp, before he moaned into her mouth which had descended on his again, fiercely, as if she was claiming him as hers. He had no objections.

Jack tightened his grip on her thighs as he let her kiss him how she wanted, reveling in her desire for him and in being able to relinquish his control, at least for the moment. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed her tugging on his hair to keep him in place and he swept his hands up and down her thighs in response, wanting to urge her into motion again though she stayed still for now, save for the jostling accompanying their kiss.

After getting his fingers tangled in her dress for the third time Jack growled into her mouth in frustration as he gripped onto the fabric and raised it up urgently. Phryne released her own hold on him just long enough for him to pull the dress over her head, leaving her in dark green lingerie, before her hands were running through his hair again, though more gently this time. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed at what was revealed to him, his hands already on her body again before her dress even hit the ground somewhere behind her.

“Were you expecting something else?” Phryne couldn’t help teasing as she pushed his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders. 

“Ah, but you forget that I’ve seen almost all of you before.” He smirked, pulling her closer until they were back in the same position they had been in at the alcove at Madame Lyon’s, after her fan dance. The memory now made Phryne shiver pleasantly. She bent down to kiss him once more, making up for the kiss that had never come back then. They didn’t need any more head starts; they were finally on the same page. 

“And I’ve been looking forward to seeing all of you and more again ever since,” he added when they parted.

“Confident that you would, were you?” She smiled fondly. She, too, had been waiting for this.

“Call it detective’s instinct.” 

“Mhh, fair enough. Well, _this_ detective’s rather keen on exploring all of _you_ , Inspector. As she’s only got to see the parts of you that a bathing suit reveals.” 

“Yes, that _does_ hardly seem fair,” Jack replied sarcastically, though he certainly wasn’t stopping her from unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, followed by his singlet being pulled over his head. 

He half expected her to move onto his trousers immediately, but she didn’t, instead trailing her fingers over his shoulders and chest, leaving goosebumps on his skin wherever she touched him. For some reason, this touch felt more intimate than her hand on his cock; though to be fair he hadn’t felt that yet and it would undoubtedly feel _intimate_ , and more.

“Beautiful,” Phryne repeated his earlier compliment back to him, just as sincere as he had been. She longed to kiss every inch of his skin, find out which places made him sigh in pleasure, discover ticklish spots, ask him about the small scars and marks on his otherwise immaculate skin. 

“Are you planning on launching an official investigation?” Jack asked with a smirk as he watched her close scrutiny of his torso.

“Jack, my quest to solve this particular mystery began long ago,” she smiled, glancing up at him briefly before focusing back on what her fingers were doing. When she passed them over his nipples he inhaled sharply and so she did it again and again until he pulled her closer by her waist, effectively halting her teases. 

“Stop that,” he grumbled and she laughed, pressing herself even harder against him as she ground back down into his cock. He’d almost forgotten his arousal through their teasing and her laughing, but now it came roaring back with vengeance. 

“Would you like me to stop that as well?” Phryne asked innocently and Jack shook his head decisively, not quite trusting his voice at the moment. He felt her push back against his hold and released her out of reflex, his breath shuddering in his chest when she used the freed space between them to finally drop her hands to his trousers. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned them and then she was shuffling back on his legs, the loss of pressure of her body weight on his cock quickly replaced with the much more concentrated pressure of her hand. 

Jack didn’t even try to stop the moan that escaped his chest as her fingers wrapped around him. 

“I like the noises you make, Jack,” Phryne murmured quietly as she stroked him once, twice, underneath his clothes before drawing him out into the light. Jack thought he should have been embarrassed about just those noises he was making in response to her touch, and yet hearing her admit she liked them made him want to become even more uninhibited.

“What a coincidence,” he gasped as she swept her thumb over his crown, taking some of the moisture of his arousal with her. “I quite like the noises you make as well, Miss Fisher.” 

Phryne grinned, stroking him more firmly even as she leaned forward over her hand to kiss him filthily, their teeth knocking in their eagerness. She was pushing at his trousers with her other hand and together, with quite a lot of fumbling, they managed to get them off of him with only minor changes to their position. 

Jack leaned forward to suckle at her neck once more, creating a new red spot next to the one he had marked her with earlier and she shivered in response. God, he wanted to mark her over and over and have her mark him in return.

“Jack,” his name a broken sound from her lips, ignited him even further. “What do you, _oh_ , say, we make those noises together, then?” 

Given how long he had managed to hold himself off and the state she had by now worked his cock into, Jack didn’t think it would be too forward to flip them and press her into the mattress, indicating just how much in favor he was of that idea. 

So he did. 

Phryne shrieked as she found herself thrown onto the bed, moaning into his mouth just a second later when he covered her body with his, his tongue pushing into her mouth while her legs wrapped around his waist on instinct. 

The rest of their clothes, her underwear and his shoes, were swiftly dealt with and then finally they felt all of each other. Jack ducked his head to take a rosy and hard nipple into his mouth, lightly closing his lips around the distended flesh before adding teeth and suckling when Phryne once again repeated her plea of “ _Harder. More_ ”. 

Her hand had found its way to his cock again, or rather both of her hands had, one running up and down his length while the other gently cupped his balls. And as much as Jack wanted to keep kissing and exploring her body and wanted, _needed_ , to taste her, his self-control couldn’t withstand much more teasing. 

“What do you like?” Phryne asked as she kept stroking him, undoubtedly a call back to his earlier question of what she liked. It was a ridiculous question though, coming from her, seeing as her every touch undid him. 

“Wet,” Jack gasped, his brain nowhere near full capacity and Phryne grinned, looking quite pleased with his ineloquence.  
  
“Why, I’m sure wet can be arranged,” she teased as she guided him closer. “As well as hot, and tight and… oh.” 

He wasn’t sure what other words she would even have come up with to describe what he was now sliding into as his focus narrowed down to where they were joined. His eyes looked into hers, his gaze unwavering as he tracked her every expression, the way her eyes widened as he kept filling her, her hands on his hips, pulling him further into her until they were fully joined and a languid smile found its way onto her face.

“Well, hello there,” Phryne greeted him as if seeing him for the first time. Perhaps, in this new reality, she was. 

“Phryne,” he murmured in response, his balls resting snugly against her bottom and she smiled, kissing him softly as she wound her arms underneath his, gripping his back gently. 

She clamped down on his cock once, which was enough to erode any plans of teasing her that he might have had. There would be other times for that. He started experimentally moving his hips, swallowing hard when she gasped immediately, arching into him and angling her pelvis. 

“So,” he mumbled, kissing her neck as she revealed it to him, her head dropping back onto the mattress. “hard and fast?” 

Phryne’s eyes snapped open again in delighted surprise at his forward question and she looked at him appreciatively from underneath her lashes. 

“Just the opposite, I should think,” she smiled, pulling him back into her with her ankles across his buttocks as she swivelled her hips slowly, savoring each inch of flesh he passed on his way in and out of her. 

Jack tilted his head as he considered this, unable to stop the smile pulling at his own cheeks. 

“Perfect.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be cute and tender but it just turned kinda really dirty. Oops? 😅

Their second time had followed closely on the heels of their first; both too infatuated with the other and the fact that they were finally here for one release to be enough.

Phryne had pushed Jack down into the pillows as they were still catching their breaths and straddled him, bringing his still half-hard cock back to life with a few clever swivels of her hips, her breasts moving enticingly with her movements. She had proceeded to ride him until they had both been a shuddering mess in each other’s arms, and Jack had asked himself, not for the first time, what he had done to deserve this woman.

Now, with their most urgent desires for each other mostly sated, there was time to enjoy what had happened and where they were now. Jack was sitting up against the headboard with Phryne straddling his lap, the two of them barely covered with a blanket Jack had wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm. They had poured themselves their whisky, finally, and were taking turns taking a sip from their shared glass before tasting the remnants of their drink on each other’s tongue after each sip.

Phryne deliberately ignored how disgustingly sweet and obnoxious this interaction might have looked to any onlookers. Thankfully, there were none. 

“You haven’t told me all about the ball,” she smiled, (semi-)patiently waiting for him to take a sip of whisky so she could kiss him again. He indulged her, and kept his face neutral as she sat back up, taking the glass from his fingers. 

“And what is it you’d like to know?” 

“Who the women who saw it fit to fix a stranger’s bowtie were, for one thing.” 

Seeing her jealous really was dangerously intoxicating. 

“I wonder if I should be worried for their safety if I do.” He considered.

“Nonsense,” Phryne argued. “After all, I _got_ the man they wanted. So?”

Jack tilted his head. “So, I danced with about 5 elderly women, including the commissioner’s wife, who then fixed by bowtie.” 

“You didn’t dance with anyone else?” Phryne asked, now almost sounding disappointed. “I told you to have a good time.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Jack saluted at her ordering tone and she shot him a look.

“I did have a good time, for the record. I was a little distracted, granted." —Phryne grinned at that—“But I did have a lovely time and I’m sure the ladies I danced with did as well. They were all exceptionally good at waltzing.” 

“Ah, we’ve both danced with the best now, have we?” 

“There’s only one waltz I care to remember,” Jack smiled and Phryne nodded, appeased, before taking a sip of their whisky, indulging in a sweet and slow kiss as per their little game before she handed the tumbler back to Jack.

“And how did the… acquaintance search for Robert go?” She now inquired with a cheeky grin. 

“Good-looking as he is, Robert really is not the most confident when it comes to finding a companion, apparently.” 

“Ah, says the expert.” 

“From where I’m sitting, I’d consider myself successful alright.” he spoke, trailing his finger along one rib, just below her breast, and her nipple pebbled.

“One could argue that _I_ was the one to do most of the convincing. You almost had to be persuaded.” 

“And I never doubted your skills in this department, Miss Fisher.” Jack smiled, ignoring the second part of her taunt. “Anyway, Robert just needed some reassurance. It was the first time he’d, uh, socialized after his divorce.” 

Phryne nodded, silently wondering how Jack had coped after his separation. She wasn’t entirely sure when he had moved out from the house Rosie and he had shared.

What she _did_ know was that he had already been separated when they had met, and he had never struck her as anything but confident in himself and his looks. Even if he hadn’t succumbed to her charms, there had always been a healthy dose of flirtation and innuendo; even further amplified after his divorce. If he hadn’t been so confident she might possibly have never felt the attraction that had been immediate when she had first laid eyes on him. The thought didn’t bear any further consideration and she mentally shook herself to dislodge it from her brain. 

“No doubt you helped him find a dashing lady to get to know better, then?” 

Jack shrugged. “I did introduce him to a young woman whom I had noticed staring at him from across the room. They hit it off immediately, I thought.” 

“It didn’t work out?” 

“Oh no, it did. They talked as if they’d known each other for ages. It just turned out it was the commissioner’s granddaughter, which we found out after he came over with a rather intimidating look about him.”

Phryne guffawed in delight and Jack sipped his whisky with a grin before leaning forward and kissing her thoroughly as though wanting to absorb her smile. When they pulled apart they were both still smiling. 

“Sounds like the whole ball was a family affair,” Phryne grinned. “And what did you do then?” She asked curiously as she took the whisky tumbler back for her turn.

“Well, at that point I figured I best not have much more to do with the situation and let Robbie fend for himself.”

“You didn’t!” 

“No, I didn’t,” Jack admitted, slowly running his free hand up her side and back down to her hip, drawing soft circles with his thumb in irregular intervals. “Since the commissioner and I are on good terms, I vouched for Robbie and his intentions. It appeased him enough to at least let them keep talking. They’re going to the pictures together next weekend, I believe.”

“Robert will be living dangerously from now on, I suspect,” Phryne grinned and Jack shrugged, unable to completely deny the fact.

“And then?” Phryne pressed. 

“And then, what?” 

“And then, what did you do at the ball? Surely something else happened.” 

“You know, I don’t think it did.” He spared her the boring conversations he’s had with several high ranking officials in the police force. And he deliberately held back the information that he’d been teased several times about why Phryne wasn’t with him, further proof of the rumours spreading throughout the entire police department. He had waved off the questions with a laugh. He didn't doubt that Phryne would find it all greatly amusing but now with this new development between them they would actually have to talk about how to present themselves to the public and he'd rather save that conversation for a different time. 

“My mind was elsewhere the entire time, anyway.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes, I couldn’t stop thinking about this house in St. Kilda. I drove straight there after the ball. You might know it actually.” He smirked and her face changed accordingly, all too happy to play another game. 

“Really? I’ve heard it’s a wonderful part of town.”

“You’d love it, in fact. And the house, it’s just beautiful, and wonderfully decorated, with a fast car in the garage…” 

“Surely you didn’t drive all the way to St. Kilda at midnight for a house and a car.” She sipped the whisky but when Jack made to lean forward to claim his kiss she lightly pressed him back by his chest, waiting for his answer first.

“I don't know, the car is pretty great." He grinned, but continued quickly after seeing the look on her face. "Well alright, you see, the woman who lives in that house is the most beautiful, and wonderful, generous and kind-hearted person I’ve ever encountered. She’s had a hold over me for as long as I can recall, ever since meeting her really. And tonight it was just… time.”

Phryne kissed him eagerly this time, swiping her tongue across his and biting at his mouth. When they pulled back, Jack was breathing heavily, his renewed arousal pressing up against her and by the way she sighed and shifted against him, she felt it, too. When he made to grab the whisky tumbler back from her however, willing to keep up their game for a little longer, she protested, shaking her head and holding it out of reach as she leaned over to set it back on the nightstand. 

“Let’s come back to that later.” 

“You had something else in mind, did you?” 

“Oh yes,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him again before letting her kisses trail down his jaw and neck. She shifted backwards on his lap as she kissed and caressed his chest, sweeping her fingers over his skin and setting his nerves alight before she covered the spots with her warm mouth, licking and gently sucking on his nipples and smiling when he moaned.

Jack was defenceless under her onslaught and watched in awe as she shuffled backwards further and further until she was almost underneath the blanket he’d previously draped over her shoulders and, and perhaps more importantly, her lips were now below his navel. He shifted his hips beneath her, already breathless in anticipation. He had been a little worried as he'd realised her intended goal of her kisses that his cock wouldn't cooperate a third time, but now that her warm breath was blowing over his crown he was surprised to feel himself rouse once more. _Oh, what she did to him._

“Christ, Phryne,” he panted when she licked one long stripe up his cock from base to tip, the image she made entrancing him. He wondered if he’d ever be able to look at her mouth again without thinking of this instant. Phryne smirked up at him, further inflaming his blood, and then resumed her caresses, wrapping her fingers around his now half-hard cock while kissing around his crown, her other hand softly cupping his balls. 

When she wrapped her lips fully around his tip and sucked, Jack knew it was over for him and it took Phryne only a few strokes until he was hard and desperate in her mouth. 

“Phhh...fuck” he gasped when she swirled her tongue around him. His fists clenched at his sides, desperately wanting to touch her but not wanting to pressure her to do anything. Not that he’d pressured her into any of this, he reminded himself, and the renewed realisation that Phryne Fisher was willingly devouring his cock once again made him feel like the luckiest man on earth. 

Phryne, as if sensing his restraint, let go of his cock with one hand and reached for his arm, pulling it to her shoulder before grabbing the other one and directing it to the back of her head, which was still bobbing up and down on his cock. Jack swallowed thickly at the gesture even as his fingers tangled in her hair. She trusted him. 

He clenched his fingers on her scalp, not yet pushing her, just going with her movements and she moaned encouragingly. Never before had Jack had this open of a sexual experience before. He’d had a woman’s mouth around his cock before, but it had been quick, underneath the covers, and he’d always ended up a little disgusted with himself for enjoying it so much. 

But _now,_ he could see everything. He could feel her mouth, yes, but also her head moving beneath his fingers, feel the soft skin of her shoulder where his other hand touched her. He moved his hand to her cheek, groaning when he felt them hollow with the suction she was applying. Phryne pulled off of his cock to grin up at him in response to the noise, stroking him quickly with her other hand. 

“Show me what you like, Jack,” she said, just as one of her fingers dipped behind his balls and Jack’s hips arched off the bed. 

“I don’t… I don’t think I need to show you anything,” he gasped honestly as he tried not to close his eyes in pleasure, intending to enjoy every moment of this. 

“That is very kind, darling, but everyone knows what they like and don’t like,” she smiled. “So show me.” 

With that, she fastened her lips around his cock once more, though she didn’t move, obviously waiting for him to direct her. He hesitated. He still felt like he would go too far or accidentally hurt her. 

Phryne suddenly moved, taking him down all the way into her throat until all he could feel was warm wetness and something nudging at the tip of his cock.

That did it.

He gripped her hair tighter once more and tugged her upwards and then pushed her back down, though he was still careful not to go too far so as not to choke her — he ignored how far she had just taken him down her throat a second ago and what that would mean for future occasions like this. For now, he wanted to be careful, though.

Phryne hummed, moving her finger behind his balls once more and pressing upwards, gently massaging his skin there and making Jack shiver in surprise. He suddenly wondered what it would feel like if she kept going backwards, pushing into him… no. He blushed in shame at the fantasy that had appeared unbidden and out of nowhere in his mind and eagerly refocused his attention on Phryne’s mouth on her cock; his hand now moving her head in a steady rhythm. 

All too soon —yet another surprise to him given he'd come twice already—, he felt himself begin to tingle and he slowed Phryne’s movements, wanting to commit the sight to memory. Her hair falling around her face obscuring some features but not all of them; he could see her long lashes swept against her cheeks, her bare lips, stretched around his cock. He felt her tongue and her hands and the vibrations of her throat as she hummed, clearly eager to get things moving faster again. 

Instead of gripping her harder and increasing the pace, Jack released her hair and gripped onto her shoulders with both hands as she began to move in her own rhythm again, throwing him a look from beneath her lashes that he interpreted as disappointment, almost, that he'd let go. He didn't have time to contemplate it much further, though, as Phryne started bobbing faster on his cock on her own accord, her hand stroking his shaft tightly in time with her sucking. 

“Yes. Oh god, like that,” he gasped, unable to refrain from thrusting his hips slightly in counterpoint to her movements. He moaned loudly in protest when she pulled her warm mouth off of him, resuming her stroking as she raised her head, licking her lips. 

“Where would you like to come, Jack?” She asked, as if she’d asked him what his favourite colour was, and Jack stared at her blankly. He wasn’t aware there were options. 

“What?”  
  
“Where would you like to come?” She repeated, biting her lip to keep a moan contained as she watched realization flash behind his eyes. Seeing him so highly aroused and yet fighting the urge to be scandalised by her words _did_ things to her. She also sensed his hesitance to actually say the words.

“You could finish like this, over my hand. Or on my chest. Or on your stomach. Or in my mouth. Or anywhere else you'd like.” She added with a feral smile.

Once again Jack felt like she had just read him the menu at a restaurant instead of asking him where he would like to spend his seed. And yet her words brought him even further to the edge, his climax becoming somewhat imminent. 

“Your m..mouth,” he stammered, groaning when Phryne grinned dangerously before fastening her lips back around him, tugging and sucking until Jack’s hips were arching off the bed and he shot his release down her throat, his vision blurring at the edges as she pulled everything he had left to give from him. 

He collapsed back into the pillows, wrung out and panting, thinking the words of love in his head that he didn’t yet dare to say out loud to her as he gently stroked her neck and shoulders.

“You taste.. delicious, Jack,” Phryne murmured as she crawled back up his body, settling herself next to him, one leg draped over his. Even in his post orgasmic haze Jack could register the wet patch on his thigh where it touched her folds. He remembered how badly he had wanted to taste her and gathered up the last of his strength and resolve to pleasure her one more time.

“Phryne,” he rumbled, pulling her closer and further on top of him and she giggled happily as he dragged long and wet kisses down her chest to her nipples, sucking on them in turn until she was restlessly shifting her hips on top of him. 

He pulled her up further and slid down on the pillows simultaneously until his head lay beneath her spread thighs. Phryne’s look of surprise pleased him immensely and Jack grabbed her legs to keep in her place on the off chance that she thought he had intended to do something else besides what he was about to do. 

With her perfect cunt right above him, Jack didn’t dream of it. He leaned up, inhaling their mingled scents before dropping a soft kiss right on her clit, swollen and begging for attention. Phryne sighed and let her thighs spread a little further, bringing her closer to his mouth as he found her clit again, this time cupping his tongue underneath it and gently pressing up. 

Phryne’s fingers buried themselves in his hair and Jack grinned against her flesh as he thought about the similarities to her having her mouth on him and his fingers tangled in her hair. He closed his lips around the small nub at the apex of her folds and began to suckle, humming against her when he felt her thighs jump against his shoulders whenever he hit a particularly good spot or rhythm. 

His hands were cupping her ass, suporting her from underneath, or rather holding her steady as she rocked on top of him, trying not to crush him. He didn’t think that 1) that was possible, and 2) he would have minded if she had. But with her hovering above him he at least had some room to move his fingers, which he did, sliding two of them down between her buttocks, passing over a spot that made her moan softly, until he reached his target, slippery with her arousal.

Phryne made an encouraging noise and Jack slipped his fingers inside of her from below, immediately curling them against the front of her walls; against the spot that had made her come apart in his lap earlier. It didn’t seem to disappoint this time either, and she gasped his name as she tightened around his fingers. 

“Where on earth did you learn that?” 

“Can’t I have some secrets? “ he started to answer before he found his head yanked back to her cunt by his hair, Phryne’s hips demanding as she rolled them against his face. 

“No. Tell me later.” She panted and Jack grinned against her before resuming his attentions to her clit. 

His suckling and lashing at her with his tongue combined with the motions of his fingers, had Phryne shaking above him in what felt like no time at all, her fingers clenched tightly in his hair, pulling his head up and tighter against her. Jack moaned softly as he felt her tense and then shake, thighs and cunt quivering as he felt her come again, her juices on his chin. 

“Oh my god,” Phryne moaned shakily, pulling his head from between her legs when her trembling had somewhat subsided.

Jack, for his part, felt quite proud of having brought her to orgasm four times, and he looked up at her rather besottedly, his hands stroking over her ass and down the backs of her thighs until she got control over her muscles once more. After a few moments Phryne released the death grip on his hair and carefully shifted her weight to Jack’s side as she slid down next to him, her arm winding underneath his head for him to lie on and draping one leg over his before she kissed him slowly, savouring her taste on his chin and tongue. 

Their kisses slowly softened until their lips weren’t touching anymore and they just laid next to each other, foreheads almost touching, both relishing the moment and a little lost in their own thoughts. The calm after the storm, Jack thought. Or perhaps he was standing right in the eye of it. In any case, he felt more calm than he had in a while.

His left hand was resting warmly on Phryne's lower thigh draped over his body, his other arm below her, his hand gently stroking over the nape of her neck. Jack considered the current position they were in and smiled involuntarily and with no wish to stop it or suppress the expression like he usually did. Phryne glanced up at him curiously before smiling back at him. Her eyes dropped back down to his lips as she reached up with her hand, her finger tracing the lines of lips as if trying to commit the sight of this rare smile to memory. 

“What are you thinking about?” she murmured after a while, shifting a little closer still.

“Everything.” 

“Hm, that’s quite a lot.” 

“You’re telling me.” 

“Anything you’d like to share?” 

“Just that I’m very happy I drove to St. Kilda tonight.” 

“For the house and that car, of course.” She teased. 

“It’s a beautiful house and an even more beautiful car,” Jack reasoned, gently pressing his fingertips against the back of her neck to prompt her to tilt her head up so he could kiss her again, softly brushing his lips across hers. 

Phryne smiled as they separated once more, tracing his jawline now. She wanted to ask him more things, wanted to know everything he was thinking about, currently and forever. Then again, they’d have time for all of that. 

“And you? What are you thinking about?” He rumbled.

“Nothing,” she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder, her nose pressing against the side of his neck where his skin smelled of clean sweat and more importantly, him. 

It wasn’t long until Jack yawned, raising the hand on her thigh to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s been quite a day.” 

Phryne kissed his shoulder with a smile. It was oddly endearing to see him like this, tired and wrung out —the latter partially by her doing—, naked and in her bed. 

“A day with a favourable ending I hope.” 

“Couldn’t have imagined a better one,” he stated seriously. “In fact, I’m not quite sure yet that I’m not hallucinating and am going to wake up tomorrow to realise it was all a dream.”

“Oh, trust me, Jack,” Phryne grinned. “I am very much real. As you can reconfirm for yourself when you wake up tomorrow morning.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“For you, always.”

She sealed her promise with a kiss. 

* * * 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing was inspired by a painting batard_loaf showed me, called ["Hasta mañana mi amor" by Riccardo Mannelli](http://www.riccardomannelli.it/project/hasta-manana-mi-amor/). The original is a bit more explicit; which I avoided by cropping it so there is no dick. Sorry. Maybe another time. 😏


End file.
